You Need To Calm Down
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Sakura's life was going perfectly. She had been promoted to Jonin. She had created a fantastic protocol to help new medics. Oh and she had someone caught that eye of Uchiha Itachi. NonMass
1. Chapter 1

_I know. I know. I am in the process of rewriting and updating all of my fics. However, I was having some writers block and felt the need to post something new and small just to get my little plot bunnies moving right along. Look forward to updates in the near future! I left it where it could be a one shot or add to it depending on the requests. Anyway! Enjoy!_

**You Need To Calm Down**

Well this evening had not gone according to Sasuke's plan. In fact, this was completely opposite of what was planned. When his mother and father had suggested he invited his team over for a nice dinner, now that they had all been promoted to Jonin, he had assumed his biggest obstacle would be teaching Naruto how to eat with his mouth shut. Himself and Sakura had worked all week after the invite to help the blonde. Even up until this point everything had been going perfectly.

Naruto was having a perfect evening. He was getting some delicious home cooked food from Sasuke's mom. He had gotten to catch up with Itachi not having seen him in a couple months from the last time they had gone to Suna on a mission together. Now that he was thinking about it… Itachi has asked an awful lot of questions about Sakura…

Mikoto was having the kind of night she had expected to have. She knew the second her 13-year-old son had seen the pinkette. He was smitten. He would pack extra treats to bring to the academy. She watched her son practice asking her to the festival years ago. It wasn't surprising to her that he had finally gotten the courage to tell them.

Sasuke finally closed his mouth and looked back and forth between his brother and father before his eyes landed on his pink haired teammate who stared down at her plate her face bright red. Naruto gulped loudly taking a large sip of this water. He himself began sweating his eyes shifted between the head of the Uchiha clan and Itachi.

Mikoto looked down at the pinkette who sat next to her. She looked back up at her husband and then to her eldest. The two continued their stare off. Her eyes went to Naruto and then to Sasuke who was staring Sakura down. Mikoto sighed. It was only a matter of time. How had she been the only one in the family to notice?

"No," Fugaku said before turning his attention back to his dinner. Mikoto stared at her husband a brief moment before she went back to her dinner.

"That was not a request, father."

Fugaku slammed his chop sticks on the table. Mikoto sighed. "I said No,"

"I will remind you. This was not a request." The two men glared at each other.

"How long has this been going on?!" Sasuke finally yelled. His eyes still hadn't left the pinkette that sat in front of him. "How long have you been fucking my brother?"

With that Sakura's head snapped up and she threw her own chop sticks. "Just because we've been dating doesn't mean we're fucking!" she hissed. She had done her best to stay quiet. She had begged Itachi earlier that right now wasn't the best time to come out with their relationship. She had yet to tell Naruto or Sasuke and Sasuke would see it as a breach of his trust and privacy. Itachi had told her to just remain quiet and calm and he would handle his father. Neither one had expected Sasuke to react so badly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Itachi whispered to his brother. Sasuke looked down at his lap as if he was burnt. He hadn't meant to lash out like that. It was just so shocking. He had spent so much of his life around the pink haired girl and not once had she mentioned even knowing his brother!

"Well… I… ugh…" Sasuke stumbled over his words before rubbing the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Sakura glared. She stood up. "I told you it wasn't a good idea," she whispered to Itachi. She turned and faced the two elders and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality." She turned to leave but Itachi grabbed her wrist stopping her. Itachi's chair scratched the floor as he pushed his own out to stand with her.

"Itachi?" Fugaku inquired

Itachi took his time in pushing in his chair. He moved Sakura to stand behind him. He adjusted his shirt. "As I explained before father, this was not a request. I was letting you and mother know I will be moving out,"

"I will not allow this. You will not take over as –"

"Give it to Sasuke-kun. I don't want it," Itachi said. "Goodnight," he turned and faced Sakura. "Let's go home," he whispered. She nodded before following him through the house and out the door.

"Itachi…" she whispered when the two had walked out of the Uchiha district. "Where are we going to stay? We haven't gotten a place yet? And I don't think Tsundae-shishou will appreciate me coming home with a boy," Sakura smiled a little grabbing his hand.

"Go home tonight, I'll crash at Kakashi-sempai's. Tomorrow let's go pick out our house?" Sakura blushed and nodded. He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you," She nodded into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before jumping into the next chapter now that I can't get the plot bunnies to go away… I want to go over ages for the last chapter. _

_Itachi would be about 25_

_Konoha 12 would be 20-21_

_I know I should be working on my other rewritings but I just can't make the ideas go awayyyyy. Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. I really hope you all enjoy. I can honestly say it has been so refreshing writing again. _

**You Need To Calm Down**

His lungs burned with how quickly he had moved through the forest of death. He had to find his little brother. Orochimaru had been spotted. Anko was panicked. On the outside Itachi looked calm and cool but on the inside he was fearful. He had to protect his brother. Itachi had met Orochimaru years ago on one of his early ANBU missions. His obsession with the Uchiha clan was astoundingly unhealthy. Itachi landed in a small clearing recognizing his brother's familiar chakra.

Itachi black flipped out of the way of the flying kunia only having to slide out of the way quickly from the second round he had not anticipated. It had been a long time since the Uchiha heir had been taken off guard. Of course, she would be the one to be able to do it. His chest ached seeing her the way she was. Her beautiful pink hair he had seen days ago was not chopped completely off; dried blood was matted into it. One of her eyes was swollen shut. But she would not give up.

She held a kunia in her hand. "I won't let you hurt them!"

Itachi stood to full height. He brought his hand up and cupped his mask. He pulled it to the side to reveal half of his face. Sakura slumped her shoulders recognizing her teammates older brother. Her shoulders slumped and she looked like she would cry at any moment. Itachi placed his mask back in place. He moved to meet her and the two went into the tree stump cavern.

"He hurt Sasuke-kun…" she whispered tears coming to her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "Naruto-kun won't wake up either…" she sniffled. Itachi brought his finger up to his masks mouth signaling for her to quiet. She instantly stilled. Three ninjas passed through the clearing. Sakura sniffled. He smiled sadly behind his mask. He moved his finger from the front of the mask and tapped Sakura's forehead.

"Don't fret Sakura-chan," Itachi's voice always sounded so level and calm and it brought her down from the emotions that were raging through her. Itachi stared at the curse mark. "It can be fixed. Rest now," Sakura nodded before moving to lay down in between Naruto and Sasuke. She was so tired. So exhausted. But she knew that dango boy would away be there for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Need To Calm Down**

He was exhausted. In fact, never in Itachi's life had he been ready to throw in the towel. He had been running straight for over 24 hours. The only thing that was really keeping him going was the soldier pill her had gotten from his younger brother and his will to protect the classified information he held.

He had lost his two teammates in an ambush at the pickup. No one had anticipated that their informant had been compromised. The nin had been living as a civilian merchant for well over a year. Itachi grunted before dropping from the tree tops. He could feel another three stronger signatures approaching him from the east. He pulled the scroll out of his back pocket. Three black crows met him. He looped the scroll with one of the birds before adding a hinge to the other two. He hoped the scroll would make it back.

He activated his sharingan he pulled out another soldier pill and placed in his mouth. If he was going down, he would take at least half with him. He closed his eyes trying to focus to see which group would meet him first. He opened his eyes hearing metal clash with metal. Standing in front of him was the beautiful pinkette, the Godamine's apprentice. Her long pink hair flowed down her back, ending right before her butt.

He blinked a few times thinking he was imaging the woman in front of him. She was wearing a white cloak with the village symbol on the back. She let out an annoyed huff at the nin in front of her. "Teck… don't you idiots have something better to do?" she inquired. She reached into her front pocket and pulled out her customary black gloves putting them on slowly. "I told you it was smart to pack them Shikamaru," she turned back to smile she made eye contact with Itachi winking at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, this was supposed to be a democratic mission Sakura," Itachi looked up at the annoyed jonin.

"When does any mission with Sakura-chan go on without a hitch," Itachi looked to his other side to see the blonde Yamanaka girl. "Don't worry Itachi-san, I'll fix you up right quick." Itachi nodded. Sakura turned forward and smiled at the missing nin.

"Ready?" she asked not allowing the men to respond before running forward with brute strength. Itachi nodded to the blonde who began to heal him. He couldn't take his eyes off the pinkette. She was astounding. So much raw strength and power and still then best medic nin had seen since Tsuande. She was an asset of the highest level. She was amazing.

"How is he?" Itachi's eyes opened slightly hearing the pinkette's voice.

"We'll be just fine. He had a lot of stress to his internal organs. I'm actually surprised he's alive," Ino mumbled the last bit.

"We you know those Uchiha's," Sakura smiled, her hand glowed green as she placed it on his chest. Her green eyes roamed his body following where her chakra flowed making sure everything was as it should be.

"I'm going to help Shikamaru finish setting up," Sakura nodded to her blonde friend.

"I see you're awake," Sakura said lightly noticing the rise and fall of his breathing change. He opened one eye and looked over at her. The two sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at each other. "Tsunade sent word. She received the scroll. You can rest easy,"

"How did you find me?" he inquired. He tried to sit up but found the movement was much too difficult for him.

"Ino sensed you. She recognized your chakra," Itachi closed his eyes and stretched his sore body. "Give it until tomorrow you'll feel better," Sakura whispered, her hand brushed his bangs out of his face. "Wouldn't want to bring my teammates brother home in a casket," he didn't respond. It was so difficult being around her. She recognized him as a skilled shinobi. She would always point out that he was her teammates brother. But Sakura would never recognize him as just a man. A man who deeply adored her. He listened to her walk away and in a few moments, he heard different footsteps approaching.

"What a drag," Itachi crunch up his noise smelling the smoke from the cigarette the Shikamaru had in his mouth. "I swear those two will never grow up," Shikamaru sat down taking a long drag.

"Trouble in paradise?" Itachi inquired. He and Shikamaru had become close over the past couple years. Often the two men would find themselves working in the Hokage's office late in the night together. Shikamaru found Itachi quite enjoyable. He was quiet. Smart. And if Shikamaru was being honest somewhat of a passifict. Unlike most of the Uchiha, Itachi choose to think through everything he did.

"Yeah well it's never easy when Ino and Temari are in the same area…."

"Ahh… you're coming back from Suna," Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, Sakura had come up with an action plan to help with their hospital. We just brought the proposal over for the elders and the Kazakage to look over. Of course, they approved it…"

"Are you going to have to escort Sakura?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at the question.

"Not decided yet, it'll be at least 4 weeks… If Sakura has her way it'll be 6 weeks," Shikamaru put out his cigarette.

"Forehead! I don't want to hear it!" Ino shrieked her voice was so loud all the birds in the area scattered. Shikamaru and Itachi flinched. Itachi opened his eyes and watched as the blonde stomped over to the men. "You're staying in my tent tonight," Ino glared at Shikamaru. He remained stoic. She crossed her arms over her should and huffed away before going into one the two tents that were set up. Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura walked over to the two. "Well I tried," she said. Shikamaru sighed. Woman were so troublesome.

"Don't sweat it Sakura…"

"Itachi-san?" Itachi looked up at Sakura. "I'm going to help you stand and get you in the tent," he nodded. Sakura bent down next to him looping her arm under his upper half she helped him into a sitting position and the standing. Itachi let out a shaky breath, he had to lean most of his weight into the pinkette.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san," she smiled.

"It's okay," the two made it into the tent and she helped his lay down in the cot. "Here eat this," she said handing him a small bar.

"Yo, Ino's gonna take first watch, I've got second I'll wake you up for third watch," Shikamaru called.

"Alright," Sakura called back. "Drink this," she said handing Itachi some concoction. He drank it quickly and before he could even think he was asleep.

The first thing Itachi was aware of was how warm her felt. The second thing was he was in less pain then he was previously. He opened his eyes and realized just where the warmth was radiating from. Sakura was in a deep sleep next to him. Her mouth was open, and her soft breath reached him. She looked like an angel. He brought his hand up unconsciously he moved a piece of her hair away from her face. Green eyes snapped open and stared into his.

"Itachi-san…" she said quietly. She was completely caught off guard. She wasn't even sure what to say. What to do. She knew Itachi. Not overly well. He used to bring all the kids in their class dango when she was a child. She would see him occasional train with team 7. He would spend a few late nights a month in the Hokage tower. She blinked; his gaze was mystifying. It made her stomach turn to butterflies. It made her completely unsure of everything.

"Sakura…" he finally got out. His hand cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes. Was this how she should feel? Was this how she should feel when she was alone with Gaara? The two moved slightly, Sakura's back was now pressed to the ground. Itachi had moved himself above her. His body pressed against her. She felt like lava. Nothing about her felt solid. She felt his breathe on her lips. A ghost of a kiss.

"Stop," she whispered. Green clashed with oynx. "I'm seeing someone," she whispered, she wasn't even sure she had said it out loud. Itachi dipped his face down. He felt like he had been hit in the stomach. He had finally gotten the courage. And here he was. Alone with her. Something he had wanted to do for years but had held back. He tried to rack his brain to figure out who she was seeing. It didn't matter. He could never put her in that position. When they were finally together it would be just them.

Sakura shivered feeling his breath on her neck. "The longer the wait, the sweeter the kiss," and then he was gone.

"Oh Itachi-san!" Sakura heard Ino.

All Sakura could hear was the pounding in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She brought her hand up to her chest to feel the pounding in her chest. She couldn't even bring herself to think. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

_None of this story has been in any order as you can tell. I'm just kind of rolling with what ever comes to my mind. Hope you all are enjoying. I can't even explain to you how grateful I am for all the reviews you have given. Thank you thank you thank you. I will tell you they deft help encourage me to write. Please continue! Look forward to hearing to your reactions to this chapter. I did try to give you more than I had the last chapter. Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**You Need To Calm Down**

If you had told Sakura that this was how her evening was going to go, she would have laughed at you. But now walking home from the Uchiha district knowing that the Clan as a whole did not approve of her made her feel defeated. But also hearing Itachi choose her over everything else was shocking. She couldn't wrap her head around it. In fact, she wasn't even sure where all this was going with Itachi… all she knew was that she had never felt this way about any man in her life.

Sakura stepped into her home, sliding the door shut behind her. Earlier in the year she had moved in with Tsunade and Shizune. There had been an attack on the village from the Akatsuki and in the battle both of her parents' lives were lost. Sakura took her shoes off and plopped them down before slipping into her slippers and walking into the kitchen.

"How did dinner go kid?" Sakura's green eyes met the honey eyes. Sakura let out a sigh before grabbing a cup from the cupboard. "That good huh? Well don't keep me waiting!" The blonde smiled. She took a sip from her sake cup. Tsunade sat at the kitchen table. Paperwork spread out all around her. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down across from Tsunade. She grabbed a hold of the bottle and poured herself a cup.

"I honestly don't even know what happened tonight," Sakura said throwing back the cup and pouring herself another. Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"That bad that you're gonna kick back and drink?" Tsunade laughed. The two women heard the front door slide open and shut – both recognizing Shizune's footsteps. The dark-haired woman popped around the corner an annoyed expression on her face. Shizune went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup filling it with water at the sink before joining the other women at the table. "What happened today that has everyone in such a mood? I'm the one who had to deal with paperwork!" the blonde stated smiling slightly at her own joke.

Sakura kicked back and took another angry sip of her sake. Shizune took a large gulp of her water. Shizune looked at Sakura for a moment, Sakura looked up and shrugged. "I'm not ready yet… I'm still decompressing," she mumbled. Shizune nodded before she let out a loud irritated sigh.

"I can't stand that Genma," She mumbled. "There's no reason for me to not like him! He hasn't done anything! He's smart. He quietish. Maybe a little cocky when he's right, but honestly, I hate the way he breathes. He came in for his annual today… I just wanted to deck him," Shizune rambled. Tsunade laughed and Sakura leaned back in her seat holding her cup to her. "He just always has to find me! I was busy doing rounds and paperwork for the hospital and then I had an emergency surgery… but Genma just kept waiting for me… for what! To just breathe and stare at me!" Tsunade continued laughing, Shizune glared at her.

"I find it so funny that it takes the both of you forever to realize when a man is interested." Sakura glared.

"Genma is NOT interested in me," which caused Tsunade to burst into laughter even more.

"Right, right, right. Just like Naruto doesn't like ramen,"

"You're right shishou. Naruto LOVES ramen," Sakura huffed trying to back up Shizune.

"Don't get me started brat," Tsunade smiled. "How did the masterful Uchiha dinner go? We're waiting?"

"How did it go Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked. Sakura huffed and downed the rest of the alcohol that was in her cup. Her face bright red. She was not ready for this conversation. Sakura looked down at the scattered paperwork. She hadn't even told Tsunade or Shizune about her relationship with Uchiha Itachi. She hadn't even gotten that far before the man jumped off the deep end.

Everything had happened in such a whirl wind while they were on the last mission. She hadn't even known that Itachi noticed her until a few months ago with that time in the tent. Her blush deepened thinking about the man who whispered in her ear. It was all so new to her. But to Itachi it had taken too long for her to notice him. Of course, the pinkette had always noticed the Uchiha. How could she not? He was a masterpiece. All of the woman of Konoha noticed him. He was meant to be the Uchiha clan leader… maybe not any longer.

"Sakura!" Tsuande's voice caused Sakura to jump before looking at the two women. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know where to start…" she whispered biting her bottom lip. Tsunade smiled leaning back in her chair taking a sip of her own drink.

"Why don't you start with how you captivated that Uchiha boy," Tsunade laughed as her apprentice's face lit up.

"WHAT! Who? Sasuke-kun? I thought you got over that?" Shizune asked a million questions while Sakura just wanted to disappear.

"How did you know Shishou?"

"Well let's just say he was pretty insistent that he be your escort on your mission to Suna. Which I thought was odd considering it was C Rank mission at best,"

"Which Uchiha are we talking about here?"

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered. She placed her forehead on the table.

"What?! And you let me start with my boring gossip!" Sakura wanted to just disappear.

"Well the dinner didn't go great!" Sakura huffed. "Honestly, we were just supposed to have dinner to celebrate all of Team 7 becoming Jonin, now that the boys finally got promoted. I've only been back from Suna for a couple weeks; the guys have been on missions so tonight was the first time I've seen them since it all started, and I wanted to tell them myself." Tsunade leaned forward placing her chin in her hands. "I asked Itachi to just wait… I wanted to tell the guys first. You know how they can be when they think they've been blind-sided. Remember when I went on that one date with that civilian boy? I thought they were going to kill him." She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what Itachi's big rush is, we just started… I know he told me he's wanted to ask me for a long time… I just… and Fugaku-sama was infuriated. He told Itachi no… and Itachi said he would give up the Clan if he couldn't be with me…." Sakura whispered the last part.

Tsunade nodded. "Well that explains a lot…" Tsunade took a sip of her sake and Sakura looked at her questioningly. "Fugaku has been making arrangements for an arranged marriage. It seems his eldest was taking too long to marry. It's not surprising that he finally fought to be with you," Sakura's face turned red and jealousy sat in her stomach. Arranged marriage? Itachi hadn't brought that up? Who was she?

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Tsunade's eye twitched. The front door opened and slammed shut.

"THOSE SHOES BETTER BE OFF BOY!" The blonde yelled.

"Shit," the three-woman heard whispered and the thud of four shoes. The two remaining boys of team 7 walked into the kitchen. "Sorry Baa-chan, we gotta talk to Sakura-chan,"

"Their all yours girly, come on Shizune lets go drink on the back patio, Where's Tonton?" Sakura glared at the two-woman walking out of the room. Leaving her with her two teammates. The three sat in silence. No one knowing where to really start.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke finally asked.

"No! I'm not okay! You were an asshole!"

"You were kind of an asshole," Naruto agreed.

"Shut up dobe, you didn't tell me you were fucking my brother!" 

"I already told you idiot! Just because we're dating doesn't mean we're fucking!" Sakura said trying to find something to throw at the dark-haired boy.

"Okay! Okay!"

"You're being an ass!" 

"I thought you were getting along with Gaara?" Naruto inquired innocently enough only having to duck out of the way of Sakura's fist. "Okay okay! I see that's not happening any longer!"

"Ugh! Can you two just not gang up on me right now! Your father is an asshole Sasuke!"

"Well I never said I liked the man… but I expected my best friend to tell me when she's dating my brother,"

"I thought I was your best friend?"

"Shut up dobe,"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"I was planning on tell you guys! I wanted to tell you first. I told Itachi we needed to wait. I haven't even gotten to tell Tsunade-shisou. It happened very suddenly… I… "Sakura's face was bright red. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to men liking her. She wasn't used to men noticing her. There were a few rare occasions that a man was interested in her but that usually didn't go anywhere considering who her teammates were. "Please believe me… I wanted to tell you but this morning when you got home and told me about the dinner, I didn't want to spring it on you."

"I have to agree with Sakura-chan. We just showed up this morning and sprung it on her and then left," Naruto said.

"Fine, fine. When did this happen? How did this happen?"

"I…" Sakura's face heated up again. She couldn't stop herself. "I don't know… remember how I told you we intercepted Itachi and helped him on his last mission… well that night we shared a tent…" She looked away.

"I do not need to hear about you having-"

"Nothing happened Sasuke-kun! I… I thought Itachi was going to kiss me…" Naruto's mouth dropped open. "Shut it Naruto! I stopped him… I told him I was seeing someone. I mean Gaara and I were flirting. We weren't really a thing… I was going to go help in Suna for a couple weeks and I was hoping to get to know Gaara better…"

"Nii-san went on that mission. He just got home a couple weeks ago." Sasuke stated. Sakura nodded.

"Itachi requested to go. He just… I don't know… there's something about him… I really don't want to have this conversation with you," Sakura said her face bright red. Sasuke looked away red in the face himself.

"So, like is it serious?"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said. "Of course, it's serious… I've never seen my brother been in a relationship… it kind of make sense…" Sasuke mumbled. "Itachi's always asked about you… He would ask about Naruto too… but it makes more sense now. When we were kids… he used to always save the last dango's for you and want hand deliver them…" Sakura blushed.

"I can't explain it Sasuke-kun… how I feel with Itachi… It's like I've never felt so right about something in my whole life…" the two boys smiled at her.

_Hello all! Hope you all are well with everything going on in the world. How is everyone doing so far with everything going on? Is anyone quarantined? There are parts of where I live that are. I have to work with the public so I'm still out and about for work every day. Stay safe everyone!_

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciate them. How did everyone like the new chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see? Or know the back story of? _

_Thank you thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**You Need To Calm Down**

_Calm down… _

The room was absolutely destroyed. All of her belongings. All of his belonging. Her old table that had been her parents sat across from her a large crack in the old wood. She scanned the room, her old team picture shattered, like her heart. The papers she had been working on scattered around the room like her mind.

_Calm down…_

She tried to calm her breathing, but she couldn't. She was pissed. She pushed herself up off of the wall and walked into the kitchen. She ripped the first cabinet door off of its hinges before throwing it into the living room. She grabbed the first stack of dishes before she began throwing them around the room.

_Calm down…_

Maybe it wasn't what she thought it was. Maybe it was innocent. Maybe she was making it all up in her head.

**But you saw them together… **_Calm down…_

Tears stained her cheeks. She knew it was too good to be true. And here she was the fool. She grabbed his favorite cup and chucked it at the glass sliding door. She let out an anguished sob when the cup didn't break but the glass in the door cracked ever so slightly.

_Calm down…. _**But Sasuke-kun said they had a past… **

She couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't be in this house. This place they had created together. Where they had begun planning their future. Whispered baby names that they agreed and disagreed on in the early morning lights. She wiped away at her tears. She hated being made the fool. Was this how Ino felt every time Shikamaru would be around for her but the moment Temari came around….

_Calm down… _**I feel sick…**

Sakura grabbed her keys from the foyer table and walked outside. Everything about the day seemed so perfect. Spring warmth. Birds singing. Not a cloud in sight. She shut the door and locked it. She had to get her mind off of it. Off of him. Off of her. How foolish of her to think that Itachi really loved her. How utterly foolish.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura turned around her eyes landing on the curly haired boy.

"Shisui-san," she glared.

"Where is my beloved little cousin?" Shisui tried his best to joke with the pinkette. He flinched slightly when her glare intensified. Now Shisui was not scared of Haruno Sakura. Of course, she had monstress strength. Of course, she was extremely intelligent. Of course, she had broken his nose and reset it just to break it again. He flinched slightly activating her sharingan. She started him down.

"That won't work on me," She huffed pushing past him. "Find him your own damn self,"

Shisui sighed. Turning off his sharingan. Of course, his technique didn't work on Haruno Sakura. He wasn't entirely sure how or why it didn't work. The first person to tell him it wouldn't was Yamanaka Ino. She had warned him that Sakura had an ultimate defense against ALL mind techniques. He of course didn't believe her. Then even his dearest cousin had warned him. The ragged look on Itachi's face let him know that even he could subdue what she was able to do.

The last time Shisui had attempted to control the pinkette she had had him convinced she was under his spell. That she would listen and do just as he had wanted. She reset his nose. Confirmed that it felt much better. The reared back and broke it. It baffled him on how she feared no sharingan. It also baffled him as to why she had a tear stained faced and was making her way into the side of town where all the shinobi went to let off steam. Sakura normally let off steam by sparing. Not drinking…

"Ah Itachi-kun, Izumi-chan,"

Everything was adding up in his head. Cute café. Uchiha Izumi. Sat very close to his cousin. Her hand touching his arm lightly.

"You're back," Itachi said looking up to meet his cousin. Shisui nodded leaning against the railing that separated the man from the couple. "I thought you'd be waiting at the house for me?"

Shisui turned his body away from the two. Shisui was not overly fond of Uchiha Izumi. She was a nice girl. A member of their clan. Had shown on many occasions that she was able to think on her own accord. Shisui let out a sigh. She had also always made it quite obvious that she had feelings for Itachi. Though the man was so enamored with the pinkette he couldn't be bothered to notice that dark haired woman was practically throwing herself at him. Shisui looked up at the sky.

"Ahh yes. I had gone to the house. Though your pinkette locked me out," Itachi looked at his cousin's back questioningly. That was odd. Itachi remembered distinctly telling her that Shisui should be home from a mission today and he would be expecting him. In fact, Itachi remembered giving her a kiss before she had left for the hospital. He had told her of Shisui and that he would be stopping by his parents to assist his mother with a few errands. Then he would meet her for dinner. Wait. Itachi looked at the setting sky recognizing that it was quickly becoming dusk. He looked from Shisui's back and then to his forearm where Izumi's hand still held on for dear life.

Shisui turned back around and faced the two. He grabbed the last piece of dango that sat on the table taking a bite. The older man watched as his cousin slowly put two and two and two together. Itachi moved his arm to grab his cup of tea, Izumi moving her hand back to her lap. "I see it's all coming together for you. She was heading towards Hyuga's stomping grounds. I'll come by the house tomorrow, just to make sure you're not dead," Shisui laughed and then was gone. "

Itachi sighed. How dense was he. He had been friend with Izumi for a long time. In fact, she was one of his only friends his age. He trusted her. She was a good person. She wasn't blinded by hate like the rest of his clan was. She didn't blame Naruto-kun for her fathers' death. She was strong.

"Do you really have to leave Itachi-kun? We were having such a good time!" Itachi sighed. He sighed. He felt like he was set up. After months of not seeing his parents his brother had convinced him into seeing his mother today. His mother in turn had just happened to have Izumi stop by. He looked at her.

"Izumi. If you think we are to remain friends – Do not ever do this again," he stood up and placed some money on the counter. Izumi felt blood rush to her cheeks. She was embarrassed. She had just wanted to see her friend. One day there were talks of setting up a marriage between them. Then the next she had been told he had turned his back on the clan. Left completely. For Haruno Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura said grabbing her drink from the counter and making her way to a corner to people watch. It wasn't often that she frequented this side of town. She wasn't completely unknown of it though she much preferred drinking at home with Tsunade and Shizune. She took a sip of the drink; she had decided to start pacing herself considering the three shots she kicked back when she had first arrived went down so so smooth.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura waved at the brunette woman who walked into the building. It wasn't long before she joined Sakura at the small table. "It's not often I see you out here? We just got back from a mission,"

Sakura smiled. Team Guy. Her all time favorite group. Always a pleasure at the hospital. All could be bloody and bruised and act as if it was a papercut. "Just felt like letting out some steam. How did the mission go?" Sakura asked leaning back into the booth.

"Went great! Didn't even get to use the new weapons I ordered," Tenten huffed then winked "That's okay Lee-kun said he would take me out for dinner if we finished the mission in record time,"

Sakura blushed slightly. "I'm glad to see you and Lee are doing well," the couple had been together almost a year. It had been a shocking sight in the beginning. In fact, when they had announced it to the group a good portion of the group had thought it was a joke. But then after some time… they just made sense together. They were best friends. They took care of each other.

"I wonder when you'll finally find someone," Sakura's face lit up red. She had forgotten she hadn't seen Tenten since her and Itachi had become an item. In fact the last time she had seen Tenten was when she was planning on going on the mission to Suna. "I guess since you're back from Suna things didn't plan out with the Kazekage,"

"Too bad for him," Sakura jumped when Neji slid into the booth next to her.

"Correct! Too bad for him! To turn down Sakura-chan!" Lee said sliding in next to Tenten kissing her cheek.

"Aww come on guys! Maybe she didn't pick him!" Tenten smiled backing Sakura up.

Sakura laughed. "Actually, it was mutual. It just didn't feel right," Neji held his hand up and got the bartender's attention within moments the table had new drinks for everyone.

"Well that's good that you figured that out before making a full move there. Well there are plenty of eligible bachelors here in Konoha," Tenten winked at her friend before making a pointed look at Neji. Sakura's face instantly got warm. She threw back her drink and laughed.

"I'll be fine Tenten… I've actually recently begun seeing someone…" Sakura said though almost instantly regretting it. The flash of Izumi with her hand on his wrist brought back a twist to her stomach and she instantly felt sick.

"Oh! We've been gone too long. I've missed so much gossip!" Tenten cried out. "Who is it? Do we know him? Please tell me it's not a civilian. I thought Naruto and Sasuke where going to totally skin that last one alive,"

"Yes Sakura," Neji said turning his full attention to her and taking a sip on his drink. "Who is the lucky guy?" Her face turned bright red. She wasn't completely oblivious to the man's forward actions towards her. She had first noticed a couple years back when she was on a mission with him. He had also been very forward the few times she had spent any extended time with Hinata. "Uchiha," Neji said not turning around to see the older man. Sakura jumped slightly and the whole table turned to see Itachi standing at the end of the booth.

"Hyuga," Itachi said staring down at the man. If looks could kill Neji would be dead on the ground.

"Awww, are we needed for another mission?" Tenten inquired. It wasn't often that they were called right away for another mission but usually when they were it was either by Itachi or Shikamaru. The two men had been working at the Hokage tower for almost a year now vs taking missions with their teams.

"I apologize Tenten-san, I'm actually here for Kura," Neji glared at Itachi before standing up. The two men stood very close in height. Though Itachi was the taller of the two.

"Listen here maybe she doesn't want anything to do with you," Itachi remaind quiet. He would not fall for the bait. "Besides she is having a great time here with us,"

"It's time for her to come home,"

That did it. Both men turned hearing glass shatter. Sakura's burning rage was back. How dare him? Did he think he owned her? Oh hell no. Itachi instantly regretted his move. He closed his eyes and sighed. He listened as Sakura moved out of the booth. Neji moved back and made enough room for the pinkette to stand in between him. She barely reached their chins. She glared at Itachi.

"Can we discuss—" Itachi cut of his statement and moved out of the way as a fist went right for him. "Sakura can be reasonable," he moved again this time grabbing her arm and turning her around of her back was pressed against his chest. Sakura growled out annoyed and kicked him in the shin. This time Itachi moved back. He was in no mood to get any bone broken.

"Yeah, let talk about it!" Sakura said grabbing Neji's drink and finishing it before throwing the empty glass at Itachi. He grabbed the glass before setting it down on the bar. "Who is she?" Itachi resisted his urge to roll his eyes.

"How much is her tab?" he inquired.

"20," Itachi nodded before handing the money over.

"I'm taking to you!" She yelled before taking the few steps to him. She drew back her fist Itachi side stepped and wrapped his arms around her and in a moment, they were gone.

Sakura stumbled and fell on her back side. She now sat in her living room the papers scattered all around her. Her fear. Her anger consumed her from earlier and she let out a small sob.

"I am to understand that I am an idiot," he said sitting down on the pile of papers. Sakura nodded not able to speak she cried for a few minutes before wiping her face clean. "What were you going to do? Break my nose in that bar?"

"I was thinking of it, yeah." She shrugged. The two were quiet and before Itachi could stop himself.

"You know I don't like Hyuga near you," Sakura grabbed her shoe and hit him in the arm with it.

"I never said anything to you about any woman! You completely forgot dinner. And then when I went looking for you… She was touching you. Who is she? I want to know. I know before we started… your family was arranging a marriage. You didn't tell me. Who is she? I've known Neji since we were kids. I've never been interested. Sasuke-kun says you have history with her. WHO IS SHE?" Sakura yelled the last part before letting out another sob.

"A friend!" Sakura was taken aback. She had never heard Itachi yell. He had never allowed his emotions to control him. She stared wide eyed as he moved closer to her. He reached out and pulled her into him and she didn't resist. He leaned back pulling Sakura on top of him. His arms holding her tightly to him. "She is a friend. Just a friend. A good friend. She was one of the first people to accept me," Sakura nodded and listened to his erratic heartbeat. "Compared to you… she is nothing. Without you… I am nothing," he whispered the last part.

Sakura sat up and pulled Itachi into a sitting position to join her. "I might need your help cleaning…" she whispered. He smiled bringing two fingers up and poking her forehead causing her to blush.

"I will always choose you, Kura." She nodded.

"Take me to bed," she said, he smiled standing up. He bent down and picked her up bridal side.

"You really need to get Inner under control. I'm sure she was a huge help destroying the kitchen…" Sakura blushed burring her face into his shoulder.

_Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I really had an itch to write a fighting scene for them. Something that always annoys me is when couple never fight or don't have realistic fights. Just felt the need to throw this in here. _

_As asked by jesskmemmy next chapter we will see some Gaara/Sakura interaction with Itachi being jealous ;)_

_If anyone has any specific parts of the story they would like to read let me know. I'm kind of just throwing random ideas for a specific story line together for this fic so nothings really in any sort of order but under the same universe per say. _

_Hope you like! Please review! Reviews keep the plot bunnies going!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello dear readers! I hope you are doing well during this time. I know things have been crazy for everyone. I hope you all are safe as well as all of your love ones. I can't even explain to you how happy your reviews have made me. I've been working non stop through all of this so my day to day can be very stressful. Every review has been very touching and has made my day much better. Thank you all so much. Please enjoy this new chapter and review!_

**You Need To Calm Down**

The pinkette walked down the main road toward the Hokage tower. Sakura's head was swimming. There were too many thoughts in her head to even focus on what issue she wanted to address first. First her and Ino were fighting, and it was absolutely stupid. Sakura knew that her friend would come around and eventually apologize. Ino had been having a rough couple of years in the love department… not that Sakura's love life was much better. More like nonexistent. Ino had been having a hot and cold relationship with Shikamaru.

However, earlier this year on a diplomacy mission Sakura had noticed that Shikamaru and Temari had really hit it off. It was hard on Sakura being stuck in the middle of it. She had been best friends with Ino since childhood. She had also greatly become friend with Temari in later years. She also worked very closely with Shikamaru in the Hokage office working on all diplomacy with Suna.

Sakura's face turned bright red thinking of Suna and the red haired Kazekage she had just spent a week with. She welcomed the cool air in the Hokage tower as she tried to cool down her reding face. That was a whole other issue she was going to have to deal with. She would be spending close to two months in Suna. She opened the door to Tsunade's office. Tsunade didn't look up from the papers that she was working on. Sakura walked to the window and sat on the ledge that over looked the village.

Rudely her thoughts of the program she had been working day and night were interrupted by the thoughts of a whisper on her lips and the overwhelming smell of Uchiha Itachi. She instantly closed her eyes and tried to shake away the thoughts of him. She had never in her entire life thought that Uchiha Itachi even noticed her existence to that extent. Of course, he had always brought her dango when she was younger… he brought everyone dango… she reminded herself. He had always popped up though out her life but not like this.

"You're very red in the face," Sakura quickly turned to face Tsunade who was smiling knowingly. "How was our Kazekage, eh?" Tsunade said turning back to look over her paperwork.

"He was fine…" Sakura mumbled looking back out the window. "He approved my proposal…"

"When are you wanting to leave?"

"I was thinking Friday. Gives me time to get with Shizune for scheduling for the hospital," Tsunade nodded.

"How did Ino handle it? You know Temari put in a request to come here,"

"Temari told me… Ino is pissed, what else is new? I really shouldn't have to get involved at all. Ino is just… she's just having a hard time…" Sakura whispered the last part.

"Heard you intercepted Itachi…" Sakura's face turned red and look away from her teacher. Tsunade smiled, "Good thing too. What I'm just trying to understand is how they got ambushed. Jiraya is looking into it right now… it seems this Akatsuki is more of a threat than we originally thought…" Sakura nodded. She moved from the window and sat down at the chairs in front of Tsunade.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked her green eyes glancing over the papers. Her forehead creased as she tried to make sense of this information in front of her.

"I think you should be careful," honey eyes met green. "I think things are going to get more difficult. There are strong people that we need to worry about," Tsunade brought her hand up and tapped her seal on her forehead. Sakura nodded subconsciously bringing her own hand up to her forehead where her seal lay hidden.

"I understand," Sakura said bringing her hands back down to her lap. "If you don't need me, I'll head to the hospital,"

"Go on, I'll see you tonight."

"I think this is a really good plan Sakura-chan," Shizune said leaning back in her chair. The pinkette sat across the desk from her and nodded letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. The hospital was always one of Sakura's main priorities. Taking care of the people in her village was always on her mind and how she could aid in it. She smiled. "Don't stress too much Sakura-chan. You're doing a great job."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks, Shizune… I just worry it's not enough. If we make one mistake it could be anything… anyone… I try to stay easy but I worry,"

"You're worried about the boys?" Sakura's eyes wondered to the window that was behind Shizune. She looked out at the village lit up in the evening.

"I always worry about the… especially when they don't have me… they always do something idiotic to hurt themselves."

"Well you're not wrong there," the two women smiled.

"It'll be odd not getting to see them before I leave,"

"They'll understand. Besides you're going to secure our allegiance with Suna," Shizune winked and Sakura's face turned bright red.

"Geez Shizune! That's expected from Tsunade-shishou and Ino but not from you!" Sakura huffed and the dark-haired woman laughed.

"Let's head home," Shizune said standing up and stretching. Sakura nodded and joined the woman. Sakura followed her out of her office and down the hallway. Sakura's eyes roamed around looking at the different room numbers as they made their way through the hospital.

"Uh… Shizune…" Shizune 'hmmed' in response.

"Did Uchiha Itachi get admitted?"

"Oh yeah, you and Ino-chan did a great job in field. But he needed another night under observation. How he made it this far is astounding. That boy is something else," Sakura nodded a light blush made its way to her face thinking about the dark-haired man.

"I, I forgot some scrolls in my office. I'm just going to go grab them. Don't worry about waiting for me. I'll meet you at the house," Sakura said quickly turning back the way they came. Shizune just nodded not thinking anything of the workaholic pinkette. Sakura walked to the nearest nurses' station looking over the chart she found his room.

It wasn't until she was standing in front of his door that she gave any thought to what she was doing. What was she even going to say to him? I can't stop thinking about you. Why did you say those things? Is this some prank that Naruto had convinced him in to? Sakura sighed and the door opened.

"Oh Sakura-sempai!" Moegi smiled. The orange haired girl was ecstatic to see Sakura. "Were you here for Uchiha-san?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "I.. uh… I intercepted him. I just wanted to check his charts." Moegi nodded handing over the paperwork.

"I just finished checking on him. He seemed like he was doing good. It looks like he actually had one of your homemade pills. I think that's why his levels weren't too bad," Sakura nodded her face growing more red.

"Thank you Moegi-chan," Moegi nodded before leaving the pinkette to stand outside of the room. Sakura sighed before finally opening the door and walking into the room. Uchiha Itachi was a complete enigma to her. He was one of the most feared shinobi in all the nations. He was known all over for how powerful he was. But here he was. Sleeping peacefully. He didn't even flinch when she walked into the room. His long hair was down and framing his face. He still looked tired when he was sleeping. Though still extremely handsome. Sakura had never seen Itachi in full battle. She had seen spars. She had spared him once in a fit of rage. She blushed remembering how that fight had ended.

"Oh," she gasped seeing his dark eyes open. "You're awake… I uh… I" she stumbled over her words feeling like she was caught in the act. "I was just checking on your vitals. Wanted to make sure you were recovering well," she whispered gripping his chart.

A soft smile came to his lips and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Sakura instinctively went and helped adjust his pillow to support his back. "That is very nice of you Haruno-san," she breathed in a sigh of relief. "Though it makes me wonder if you think Moegi-chan did not do an adequate job?" Sakura's face instantly turned red and Itachi brought his hand up to cover his smile and resisted the urge to laugh at the pinkette.

"I just… I was In the area," she huffed.

"I appreciate you taking the time to come see me Haruno-san,"

"Sakura," she mumbled. "You should call me Sakura…" a ghost of a blush formed on the dark-haired man's face. He looked down at his hands. Was this her way of telling him he should still try? That maybe she did see him that way? He looked up at her and she felt like he was looking into her soul and mind.

"Certainly," his eyes didn't move from hers. She felt as If she might drown in the warmth that ingulfed her stomach. She felt as if she was doing flips.

"I… I have to go get ready for a mission,"

"What mission?"

"I'll be going to Suna for two months. The Kazekage approved it on my last mission and Tsunade-shishou agreed for me to leave Friday,"

"Will you be going alone?"

"No, Ino will be coming with me for the first month and I'm sure Shikamaru will be accompanying," Itachi nodded.

"Have a good night Sakura,"

"Good night Itachi," Sakura said neither able to break eye contact until she turned and left a large blush on her face. Itachi sat in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Now the big question was how he could convince Shikamaru to switch with him so he could spend two months with Sakura.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it before sitting down and kicking his feet up on the table. Itachi nodded sighing and taking a seat across from Shikamaru. "It's good you're doing well enough to come back to the office. I'll tell ya it's been hell trying to deal with everything while you were gone."

"Well who knew a one-week extraction mission would last three and end like it did," Itachi said. He was still trying to wrap his head around that one. He was glad he had forced his team to wait an addition week in the village so he could meet with his own informant before meeting at the rendezvous point. Without him their mission would have been a full failure considering all the information the original informant had was all outdated.

"Yeah," Shikamaru took a long draw. "How's things been going with your meetings?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama has been quite informative. It would be nice to see some of the innerworkings of other Kage's," Shikamaru nodded before zoning off into his own world that consisted of him figuring out how to deal with Ino for a month in Suna. Not to mention having to deal with Ino while also seeing his girlfriend every day. He was in for a long couple of weeks.

"Have you thought about seeing if you can go on this mission with Sakura?"

"I did not think it would be imperative for both of us to be out of the village," Itachi said, grabbing a scroll from the table and reading over it.

"Well we can always see if Tsunade-sama will let you go and I can stay here,"

"Shikamaru… I was under the impression you are requested to be there by a certain suna kunoichi,"

"Temari will be fine. She will be living here soon enough. This is a good opportunity for you," Itachi nodded. It was a good opportunity. He was very interested in meeting the Kazekage for longer than a few moments. There was a lot Itachi felt he could learn from the young Kazekage. Tsunade had named Itachi her successor not too long ago and since then had mainly forced the Uchiha boy to work nonstop in the office. Though Itachi wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to teach him or if she wanted to lessen her paperwork.

"Hey!" Itachi looked over to see the blonde Hokage standing in the door way. Shikamaru jumped dropping his cig, he quickly tried to stomp out the small flame. "What am I paying you goons for!" Itachi let out a light chuckle and shook the scroll in his hand. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Shikamaru, I need to you meet with Ino to go over the final arrangements for transporting the medical supplies,"

"Uhhh Tsunade-sama, actually Itachi and I were discussing, and I was thinking it might be smart to send Itachi instead of myself," a well-manicured eyebrow arched.

"Oh, tired of having two deadly kunoichi fight over you?" Shikamaru laid his forehead on the table. Why couldn't woman stop beating him up?

"Actually Tsunade-sama, I was interested to see how other Kage's operate and because we are so close with Suna I thought this might be a good opportunity," Itachi piped in trying to protect the Nara boy.

"Alright kid I'll bite, while you're there see what information you can get about one of the Akatsuki members. His name is Sasori of the red sand. He's partners with Orochimaru,"

"Understood,"


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you thank you thank you! I appreciate all of your feedback! Yes, there is deft going to be some jealous Itachi in this chapter! I was hoping to have it in the last chapter but then there was sooo much set up I wanted to do for this chapter. There was just sooo much I wanted to put into this chapter. I really like writing other relationships as well as adding character development. Lord I really hope you all like this chapter. It deft went away from me and I found myself writing more and more. _

_One of the reviews mentioned Archive. I did apply for an invitation so once that goes though, I'll be adding my work to that website. I also noticed that this site has a lot of adds now that used to never be a thing. I also noticed that my scene breaks weren't on the last two chapters. Big annoying. -_- _

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter! __ Please review! _

**You Need To Calm Down**

Sakura was certain she had heard her bedroom window open. She was 99% positive that she had heard the distinctive noise of the window opening. It was Thursday evening and she was trying to get a good night's sleep before meeting her team the next morning. This was more of an annoyance then anything. Who in their right mind would break into the three strongest Kunoichi's in Konoha's home?

"Shit," she heard a man's voice. A man's voice she knew. In an instant she had flipped on the light and had thrown the kunia that was by her bed side table at the intruder. Sasuke stood awkwardly avoiding the kunia that was now in the wall. A look of pain and anger covered his face.

"What the hell Sauske-kun?" She asked annoyed. Her demeanor instantly turned to worry when the dark-haired boy gripped the side of his neck and stumbled further into the room.

"Sakura help," he managed out.

"Shit," Sakura quickly threw the blankets off of her and moved to Sasuke's side. Her eyes widened for a split second before turning away from the boy and rummaging through the scrolls that were thrown about her room. "You idiot boy," she bit out angrily. "How did you let it get this bad?" she looked back at her teammate who gripped the cursed seal tightly trying to force the red and orange markings back.

"I needed it for the mission," Sasuke bit out.

"No Sasuke-kun. You are strong without the help of that," Sakura spat finally finding the scroll that she was looking for. She had actually created this scroll since the last time her teammate arrived on her door step. She quickly pulled it open reveling the special markings. She ran over to Sasuke and gripped him under his arms. With a quick pull she moved him into the center of the scroll. "Come on Sasuke-kun. I need you to help me," She grunted trying to remove his shirt.

"I'm trying," Sasuke bit out. He closed his eyes tightly his body ridged. He moved his arms over the top of his head. Once Sakura removed his shirt, she bit her thumb drawing blood and began drawing on the boys back.

"Please!" Sakura cried out noticing the marking moving further throughout his body. "I need you to suppress it," she began forming hand seals. "You have to want this Sasuke-kun,"

"I do," he said miserably. Sakura placed her hands on him and the orange and red started to fade back into the curse mark.

"You can do it," she whispered sweat forming on her face. She hadn't realized how badly she had been sweating until the markings formed a tight circle around the curse mark. She let out a shaky breath sitting down on the floor next to him. "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

"I know Sakura!" he said bitterly. "I know…" he rubbed his hand through his shoulder length hair. Sakura fought back the tears that formed in her eyes. This was one of her best friends. Her teammate. And he was battling a darkness she couldn't help him with. She reached out and gripped his arm and pulling him close to her.

"What happened?" she whispered after what felt like hours.

"Ambush. Ame nin. I'm not sure what they were looking for, but it wasn't us," he said leaning into the pinkettte laying his head on her shoulder. "Tokuma was injured. I'm not sure if he will survive. Hanabi was part of my team… Sakura the way she looked at me,"

"It's okay Sasuke-kun," Sakura mumbled. Sakura sighed, going through her list of who was on at the hospital tonight she was sure that the team would be able to handle it. She thought about her friend and his affection for the young Hyuga. "Come on," Sakura said standing up and pulling Sasuke with her. She moved back to the bed she laid down forcing her friend to do the same. "Nothing is going to change how Hanabi-chan feels about you," Sasuke nodded crawling to the inner part of the bed letting Sakura have the outside.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with clan drama," Sasuke muttered. His eyes closed and his forearm laid over his eyes and he finally allowed himself to be at ease.

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned away from him staring out the window and contemplating going to shut it but decided against it. At least she could get maybe two or three more hours sleep before meeting up with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Yeah yeah yeah, maybe I'll end up marrying into a clan… hey I can feel you rolling your eyes," Sasuke chuckled. "Go to sleep before I kick your ass for waking me up,"

Her relationship with Sasuke was an interesting one. When she was a little girl, she thought she had a crush on the boy. As she grew up and ended up on the same team as him, she realized that it was nothing more than the craze from her other class mates. Mainly her boy hungry best friend. After being placed on the same team as him and Naruto she had grown to see him as more of a brother than anything else. He was someone important to her, and it ate away at her that he had his own demons to battle. She rolled over and looked at him. His breath evening out letting her know he was asleep.

He was never enough. He pushed himself to great lengths to be recognized by his family. His father being the clan leader. His brother listed as one of the most powerful shinobi in history. It was no wonder Sasuke never felt enough. It was no wonder he couldn't get rid of the curse seal on his own. Sakura sighed sadly. It must be hard for those in Clans. She thought about Hanabi and how much the young Hyuga must relate to Sasuke. She smiled lightly, at least Sasuke finally realized he had feeling for her and stopped pushing people away.

"Yamanaka-san I do not think this is a good idea,"

"Yeah yeah yeah rule follower. Listen I've snuck out of this window more times than I can count. If she's not here then we will go to Tsunade-sama,"

Sakura closed her eyes tighter hearing the annoying voice of her best friend. Couldn't Ino come at a decent time to apologize. Honestly the sun wasn't… even… wait… Sakura slowly opened her eyes to the sun shining brightly in her room. Shit. The sun was blocked by who Sakura could only assume was Ino and then Shikamaru following in.

"Well, well, well," Ino said loudly, she stood in the center of the room her arms folded over her chest starting at the groggy eyed Sakura and the shirtless Uchiha laying behind her.

"Ino… shut up…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke-kun is that anyway to speak to a woman," Sasuke instantly jumped out of the bed. He folded his arms over his naked chest searching for his shirt.

"Ahhh, brother I –" He looked to Sakura for some help. Sakura had already thrown her blanket over her head realizing that it wasn't Shikamaru in her mess of a room but instead was the man who had been haunting her dreams all week with his soft voice. Sakura let out a groan.

"It's not what it looks like," Sakura muttered.

"Yeah that's what I tell everyone when I have a babe of a man in my bed," Ino said rolling her eyes. "Meet ya outside Forehead, don't take too long now that you have both brothers here," Ino gripped the side of the window and leaving as quickly as she came.

Itachi was on fire. He had never been more infuriated in his life. He had always been told by his brother that he was not interested in his teammate. Yet here… wait. Was that the evil sealing method. Itachi's eyes hardened on the scroll that sat at his feet. Kakashi and himself had been the first to do the seal on his brother. Itachi had assumed since his brother had not gone to himself or Kakashi that he had stopped using the cursed mark and it would fade. Itachi wasn't sure what was worse, finding his brother in bed with the woman of his dreams or the fact that his brother was still using the curse mark.

"Brother, it's not what it looks like," Sasuke started again feeling the anger and heat rising from his brother.

"It's really not Itachi, Sasuke got in late from a mission—"

"It's exactly what it looks like. Sasuke-kun," Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "You are still using the curse seal," Sakura's green eyes widened and stared at Itachi. She had never seen the man so angry. "It will not go away on its own,"

"I know that," Sasuke said bitterly. "My team… if I hadn't have used it, they would have died,"

"You're wrong," Itachi said staring at his little brother. "Relay on your own strength Sasuke-kun, you will be shocked to see how strong you really are. I will see you when I return," Itachi said, he smiled lightly at his younger brother bringing two fingers up he tapped them to Sasuke's forehead. Itachi couldn't bring himself to be too angry at his brother. Sasuke looked away, he threw his shirt back on and went to the window.

"You two be safe, I'll see you when you get back,"

Sakura sighed. "How often does this happen?" Sakura jumped slightly looking up at the man.

"Sasuke-kun usually comes here when he's injured after a mission. Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei do the same," Sakura said nonchalantly. She moved from her bed and stripped out of her sleep wear. It wasn't unnormal for shinobi to change in front of each other and since she was running so late, she didn't feel the need to force modesty. She grabbed a red top from the closet and switched out the shorts she was wearing for a clean pair.

"Sakura…" she looked up at Itachi. "You know that's not what I'm asking,"

Sakura grabbed her boots pulling them up and on she secured them in place before grabbing her white medical coat and throwing it on. She wasn't sure why Sasuke didn't share the information with Itachi but the last thing she wanted to do what break Sasuke's trust. She grabbed her yellow bag from the end of the bed but before she could put it on, his hand covered hers and made her stomach do flips. Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she could feel his breath on her shoulders. She shuddered slightly and the smell of him filled her lungs.

"Please," he whispered.

She turned around and faced him. Her chest hurt. She was torn. She remembered the look of desperation when Itachi had found them during the chunin exams. She had seen the pain he went through the first time the seal and been placed on Sasuke. She remembered when Sasuke tried to leave the village, it was her fault he hadn't succeeded. She started intently at Itachi's mouth before moving up to his eyes. The soft black eyes stared at her, he looked defeated.

"More often than it should," she whispered and flinched slightly when his fist clenched, and she felt his chakra spike. So, this was the Uchiha Itachi everyone was fearful of. She placed her hand on his bicep and he instantly relaxed his levels going back to normal. "We need to leave, we're already behind schedule, thanks to me," Sakura smiled trying to lighten the mood. She held a breath when his hand cupped her face.

"Thank you for taking care of him when I can't," Sakura could only nod. She followed him out the window making sure to shut it before she made her way down.

It wasn't long into the trip that Ino began her questioning. "So, when did it start with Sasuke-kun? I thought you were all about you Kazekage-sama," Sakura closed her eyes annoyed pushing off on the last branch and reaching the next. I will not kill my best friend. I will not kill my best friend. I will not kill my best friend. "Come on forehead! Tell me! I'm going to die alone and you're getting every single ready man, Maybe Temari will have to watch out for you going for Shika,"

"Pig!" Sakura yelled coming to a full stop, Ino landed on the same branch as Sakura and stumbled for a second, Sakura reached out and grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Can we stop, I don't even know if I like Gaara like that. It's new. You know Sasuke-kun and I aren't like that. I know you're upset about Shikamaru, but you got to stop taking it out on me," Sakura let go of her friend's wrist. "I love you, quit."

Sakura turned on her heel and caught up with Itachi who had stopped himself waiting for the girls. Ino sighed and followed her friend. She knew she shouldn't be angry at Sakura. It wasn't her who had put herself in this position. She had done it to herself. After years of acting like she didn't notice Shikamaru's advances she acted like a right brat when he finally moved on. Not to mention her one drunken night with Sasuke that started an all-out battle. The blonde blushed slightly. Maybe, she had made some questionable decisions.

Ino pushed harder on her back foot to catch up with Sakura. "I'm sorry," she said. Itachi looked slightly over his shoulder listening to the girls.

"It's fine Ino,"

"No, it's not. I was awful. I've been awful to you. I'm sorry," Ino sighed. "I'm just so mad at myself. First, I mess it up with Shikamaru, then I slept with Sasuke. That didn't help my friendship with Shikamaru. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Stop beating yourself up,"

"I can't! You don't make stupid mistakes like me! I mean come on Sakura! You're still a virgin,"

"Ino!" Sakura hissed her face turning bright red. Itachi did his best to continue to stare forward and act as if he wasn't hearing what they were talking about.

"Come on! I'm serious. You've made all the right decisions,"

"Ino you haven't made any wrong decisions. I'm alone too. At least you've felt what it's like for a guy to pay you attention…" Sakura whispered, she looked up at Itachi's back. He was certainly doing a good job at acting like he wasn't listening.

"Fine," Ino huffed. "When we get home, I want you to help me date a nice guy! One who likes me. Pays attention to me," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sure Ino,"

After three days of traveling the three of them had never been more excited to see the large rock formation that let them know they had finally made it. Ino almost squealed in happiness ready to have her first shower in three days. Sakura smiled. She was deft ready to be out of the heat. The pinkette looked over to Itachi, his eyes were locked up at the top of the peaks. Sakura looked up to see the lookout tower. Her eyes not being able to distinguish anything.

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned. The dark-haired man stared for a few extra moments.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Temari!" Sakura smiled seeing her good friend. Sakura gave one last glance at Itachi before running forward a few extra steps to hug her friend.

"How was the trip? Not too many sand storms I noted," Temari asked, the older blonde did her best to not notice Ino.

"It was pretty good. Nothing unusual, surprisingly we didn't have any run its. Have you been having an abashes near the gate recently?"

"No things have been quite good the past couple weeks. But you know what that means. It doesn't stay too quiet for too long," Sakura nodded adjusting her back pack. "Gaara has you all staying at the main house with us… Sorry we only had one room planned since I thought Shika would be coming, We've been doing renovations so some of the rooms so they aren't able to be occupied,"

"Don't worry about it Temari, we're used to sharing rooms," Temari nodded, it wasn't long until the group was through the pass and into the village.

"So, what's the plan?" Temari asked once they got to the home of the sand siblings.

"Well first shower," Sakura laughed the group piled into the foyer. Everyone slipped off their shoes leaving them at the front door and walking into the house and towards the dining room. Everyone sat down except for Itachi who stood by the large window and looked up at the sky. "I believe tomorrow was set up to have those who were interested in becoming a medic to meet?"

"Yeah, Kankuro and I took flyers to all the schools as well as let the medics we have who are off will be coming as well,"

"Perfect, tomorrow will be an assessment. Get an understanding of the basic levels for them. Chakra control and stamina. Once that is complete, we will break off into two teams. Ino will work on refining those who are already skilled in healing. I will work with all beginners. After about a month I should be able to just work those who want to specialize. Ino will go back home at that time. I'm hoping to come back in six months just to follow up with everyone we trained. We're hoping to at least get you 100 new medics,"

"Wow, that would be great. I can't even explain to you how great this is. I really appreciate it and I know the village does too. Don't let the older villagers get you down. They're pretty set in their ways. I'm going to head back to the tower whenever you guys get settled in come on over. I know Gaara was looking forward to seeing you," Temari winked standing up.

Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes standing up and pushing in her chair, Ino did the same but didn't follow suit as Itachi followed Sakura to the hallway.

"I… I wanted to talk to you Temari…" Ino said, it was the first time Sakura had seen her friend act so hesitant. She smiled a little and nudged Itachi to follow her to leave the blondes alone. Temari sighed before folding her arms in front of her chest. She did not want to deal with this anymore. The last trip had been exhausting dealing with Ino. Shikamaru had continuously made excuses for his childhood friend but Temari couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I'm listening," Temari said. She did her best to not sound overly annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Ino looked up and locked eyes with Temari. "I was being selfish; I took it personally when Shikamaru started dating you. I had been a bad friend to him, and I thought he was doing this to punish me. I was wrong. I was terrible to you and him and I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry,"

Temari was taken aback. She wasn't really sure how to handle it. Shikamaru had told her over and over again how good of a person and friend Ino was. He had told Temari over and over that he wouldn't stop being Ino's friend and that eventually she would come around. Temari sighed and relaxed her shoulders.

"I love Shikamaru," Temari started. She wasn't sure how to handle this. This was Shikamaru's friend. Temari didn't want to do anything to harm the relationship. "I know you love him too," she said. "I forgive you, just please help it be easier for me to accept that the man I love has a woman best friend," Ino nodded.

"I know it's not easy, but I do want to try. Shika is one of my best friends. And I know you're close with Sakura. We're going to be a part of each other's lives. Let's make it better," Temari nodded and brought her hand out. Ino laughed and brought her own hand out to fist bump with Temari's.

"Meet you at the tower," Temari smiled.


End file.
